Operation LOST
by Riobella
Summary: What happens when everyone is seperated on a gihugeic mountain with a crazy robot and the DCFDTL after them, and a love triangle, and painful fightsmostly numbah 4 in those fights! 2,3,4 3,4 a bit 2,5
1. Dance

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

**Wally**

_The school dace was coming I didn't know what to do. I mean there was only on girl that I wanted to ask and she was right in front of me, Kuki Sanban a.k.a. numbah three. She already turned down numbah 30C and everyone knows The Kid wants to ask her out! How can I compete with that?_

"Numbah four, are you all right? Cause' numbah five thinks you don't look so good."

"Uh..um…what? oh yeh! Its just hot in here. Don't you think so?" _I lied_

"Whatever you say numbah four"

Numbah four was sweating frantically when Kuki said

"Hey numbah four do you have anyone you want to go to the dance with?

_Ok Wally this is your chance just ask her!_

"Well as a matter of fact-"

Just then numbah one came in with important news

"Okay team as you all know the schools end of the year dance is coming this Friday. Well those Delightful Dorks are planning to sabotage the whole thing."

"How are they going to do that?"

"I'm getting to that numbah two! As I was saying the Delightfully Dumb Children from Down the Lane are going to ruin the school dance by hypnotizing every kid in the school dace so they can serve the adults!

Everyone shook there heads and agreed that that was not cool.

_Those cruddy DCFDTL there going to ruin everything!_

"You all told me earlier you don't have dates for the dance, no offence by the way, so I was planning for us to pair up and go undercover."

_Please let me be with Kuki Please let me be with Kuki!_

"Numbah five you'll be paired up with numbah two"

"Great" said numbah five sarcastically

"So, that obviously means that you and numbah three will be partnering up" Numbah one directed numbah four.

"Great! Uhh I mean whatever." Said numbah four.

"What?"

"Uhh nothing Kuki"

**Kuki**

_Wally was telling me who he wanted to go to the dace when numbah one came in and told us he had some important news. The DCFDTL were going to hypnotize all the kids in the dance so they would serve the adults! Those rotten dorks you can hardly call them kids! But I guess I'm kind of grateful 'cause numbah one paired me up with numbah four! Oh! He is sooooo cute! With his tough guy attitude!_

Kuki was playing with her orange rainbow monkey when numbah two walked in.

"Hey what up numbah three"

"Hi numbah two"

"Hey you want to play a video game?"

"Sure, oh I know lets play best friends forever rainbow monkey adventure! I loved playing this game with Wally!"

"Ok."

**Hoagie**

"Hey what up numbah three"

"Hi numbah two"

"Hey you want to play a video game?"

"Sure, oh I know lets play best friends forever rainbow monkey adventure! I loved playing this game with Wally!"

_For some reason I don't know why I suddenly froze. It couldn't have been because she said love and Wally in the same sentence. I wasn't starting to like numbah three. Was I? No. I can't. Numbah four likes her it's so obvious. I have to say something_

"Ok."

_I just played a video game with her it was no big deal. We even got the new high score when I looked at the old one it said "3/4ever" I made a frown._

"Is something wrong numbah two?"

"Uh no"

_I looked at the T.V. screen and saw our names "2n3" I couldn't help but smile. Just then_

"What are you doing?"

* * *

What do you do think? REVIEW PLEASE! Dont hurt my feelings im a stupid 12 year older and sry the chappies arent long:) 


	2. 2n3

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

Dedicate this chapterto my first ever reviewer Numbuh 4 fan! Glad ya liked it! Oh and the Chappies may not be long but i update it everyday!

* * *

**Wally**

_I was in my room when I heard the rejoice shouts of numbah three so I decided to see what it was all about. I got to the living room and saw numbah 2 and three playing a video game. I looked up at the screen and saw "2n3" I felt like my heart just sank "its just a game" I kept telling myself._

"What are you doing?"

_I asked trying to refrain myself from shouting at numbah two_

"Oh hi numbah four we were just playing a video game"

"Oh really and what game would that be?"

"friends forever rainbow monkey adventure!" squealed numbah three

_That the game we always play together! _

"Yeah! Kooks and I-"

"Kooks?" _I couldn't help myself_

"Is something wrong you guys?"

"No." _We both answered._

"Ok well I'll just go to my room for a while I just remembered I have to do something"

_I wasn't really listening but I was glad that Kuki left 'cause I had some business to attend to._

**Kuki**

"Oh hi numbah four we were just playing a video game"

"Oh really and what game would that be?"

"friends forever rainbow monkey adventure!" squealed numbah three

"Yeah! Kooks and I-"

"Kooks?" _I didn't get why he said that_

"Is something wrong you guys?"

"No." _they said at the same time_

"Ok well I'll just go to my room for a while I just remembered I have to do something"

_I really didn't have to do anything I just felt awkward at that second._

**Wally**

_My temper was growing by the minute I couldn't help it but then I realized numbah two was my best friend I cooled down. I guess you could say I was being really stupid._

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Do you like-"

"No! eh he he. No way. Anyways I know you like her"

_I guess it was kinda obvious but I couldn't help but look surprised_

"How'd you know? Swear you wont tell! SWEAR!"

Without thinking the blonde Aussie pinned down the chubby German kid

"Swear! Swear! SWEAR!

"OK! OK! I SWEAR! I SWEAR!"

_I didn't know what came over me i being so cruddy emotional ARGGG snap out of it! Your getting as emotional as a cruddy girl!_

**Hoagie**

"Swear! Swear! SWEAR!

"OK! OK! I SWEAR! I SWEAR!"

_Numbah four was really strong for a little guy. After I yelled those words I looked at numbah four and knew he had something a BIG crush on numbah 3 _(even bigger than numbah 2 hehe i'm so mean)

"What was that all about?"

"I-I"

Wally was in some kind of trance when Hoagie waved his had in front of him to see if he was ok. Then Wally shook his head and went back down to earth.

"Numbah two tell me the truth. Do you like her?"

_I paused I didn't know what to say at first I thought I did but I couldn't hurt numbah four. He IS my best friend after all and I know he likes her, but where just 10 there's no way he found his true love this early. Anyways I can't risk liking numbah three not only because of my friendship with numbah four, but because your not allowed to be with anyone in the same sector. Numbah four is my friend… numbah four is my friend._

"No."

"ok…Hey lets forget about everything that happened, why don't we go to Lime Rickys?"

_Ok! THAT was one of the WIERDEST moments in history_

"Yeah, sounds great!"

* * *

Ok Love triangle ends here! OR DOES IT? MUWAH HAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)

* * *

Although this chapter was iffy it'll get better Not lovey dovey wise! Actiony wise! YAY! 


	3. Mission Time!

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

YAY! I so happy that you guys like it! thank you thank you thank you! I know only five ppl reviewed but you dont know how happy that makes me! YAY!

* * *

**Abigail**

Abby walks in hearing something about Lime Rickys.

"Hey, you guys goin to Lime Rickys?

"Yeah" said numbah four

"We sure are" said numbah two

"But it's a guy thing, we don't want any girlie girl coming along" said numbah four becoming his normal girl hating self.

"Relax numbah five just wanted you to pick up one of her magazines on the way back."

"Fine whatever, but I'm not going to enjoy it! Bleh!" said number four sticking out his tongue.

"Don't worry numbah five I'll get it for you"

_Hoagie was always kind and caring super smart too. I was glad numbah one paired us together. All of a sudden the red mission lights went on and you could hear a siren a mile away.Just then numbah one popped into the room._

"C'mon you guys we have a serious mission on our hands!"

Numbah two and four gave a slight disappointment to the news. Just then numbah three popped into the room.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MISSION TIME MISSION TIME!" said 3

"Ok now that everyone is here, the adults are building a super snow ray so summer will never come again and we have to stop him!"

"Alright just tell me where he is and I'll beat the crud out of him!"

"Hes at the Antarctic now heres the plan..." Numbah one told his tem his plan to stop the horrible adult's plan to stop summer

"Is everyone ready? "

"YEAH" shouted the team

"right then"

_**at the Antarctic**_

"Kids Next Door! BATTLE STATIONS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed.

"Sorry Professor. Fridge, your over!" said numbah one (I'm bad at thinking up names)

Number three distracted the guards and the rest of the Doctors and professors while numbah four helped keep them off her. Numbah two and five re-navigateded (hehe) the winter ray to the coffee mines to freeze every drop of the adults coffee supplies.

"Alright good job team!" said numbah one

Just then out of on where a big huge robot appeared in it was Prof. Fridge

"Grrr I get you stupid kids next-"

Because of his huge robot and avalanche occurred separating everyone.

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah any way sorry that this chappie is short i'll update it real soon k? HAHAHA meanwhile you got a cliffie! MUAH HAHAHAHA (I'm evil)  



	4. mission boo boo

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

Thanks every one for being so nice about the story! even if i dont do the accents right!

* * *

Ok i hope this turns out ok if not tell me how i can make it better cause i can always change it!**

* * *

**

**Nigel**

"Oh what happened? The last thing I remember is… MY TEAM!"

_For once I didn't know what to do there was no one in sight but then I saw a big heap of snow in the ground. I ran towards it hoping it was one of my team mates covered in snow._

"Numbah 2,3,4,5?" _I asked as I brushed the snow off._

"OHHH" said the lump of snow

_I was right it was numbah two, I never thought I would ever be so happy to see him in my life._

"Numbah one? Is that you? Boy am I glad to see you! Wait! Where are the others

A shiver went down his spine where were the others where ever they were he had to find them. And he hoped they were safe!

**Abby**

"WAHHH! OUF!" yelled number five 'cause the avalanche caused her to fly off far into a distance

"!#$ that hurt!" Then she saw a body fly off and land not too far from where she was standing.

"Numbah four!" she yelled as she ran towards his body. "Numbah four, are you ok?"

"I've been better. Where are the others?"

"We must have gotten separated from the avalanche!"

"Aw crud"

"C'mon we've got to find them."

"right"

**Kuki**

"WAHHHH! WOAH!" Kuki screamed as the avalanche sent her flying landing right in the snow. Oh no where am I? WHERE IS MY TEAM?"

_At that second I felt alone, scared I didn't know what to do. All I could do was hope that my team was alright. The scariest parts in my life were always when I needed my team and they weren't there._

"Don't worry your not alone"

"EEEEKKKK" screamed numbah three, "wait a minute your-"

* * *

Numbah 2: Sorry she had to make like a tree and "leaf" ya hanging! 

Me: slaps hand on head can your jokes get any more stupid?

Numbah 5: Yeh numbah 5 says if his joke were any more stupid they'd be as dumb as numbah four!

Numbah 4: Yeh what she said!

Me:shakes head

Numbah 4: wait what did she say again?


	5. Falling Hurts

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

Ok i just made this a Quickie And since you asked so nicely Kuki03 Ill answer ppls reviews for chapter four

**Kuki03:**Um i dont know if i'll be updating everyday i know I can't make a novel thats like

**ActionGal**: Awww your so sweet im glad you like the story!

**sailorkukistarfire** : I see we like the triangel? GOOD cause i was unsure if the triangle was a good idea or not!

**DarkBloodScythe**:o i was in the mature section? No more clicking on random ppls names in other ppl's favorates for me! lol

**The ShapeShifting Chick**:I c your getting into the story! YAY! PPL LIKE DA STORY!

* * *

**Wally**

_I was with numbah five i couldn't help think about the others especially Kuki. I hope she isn't alone, er some'in append to er, or er. ARGG WHAT AM I THINKING! First the Whole DANCE nonsence, then me acting crazy for no freaking reason, _(the video game incident remember?) _NOW THIS! Curddy crushes maken me do cruddy things i don't even mean_

Numbah 4 sighed

"Whats wrong" said numbah five

"Nuh'in, its just... I'm worried about the others"

"Yeah me too"

"I mean your lucky cause you have me with ya, but the others dont have ME to protect 'em!"

"Get over yourself!"

"Yeah well its true"

"Whatever you say numbah four, i can't be live i got stuck with the self obsorbed shrimp!"

"Hey I'm not self obsurd"

"Your right you aren't self obsurd" numbah five laughed

**Hoagie**

_Thank god numbah one found me! Its' great having him around its so much easier to deal with things! But i cant help having this feeling worried about my friends. I mean were kids in the arctic with no transportation, communication or anything! He just hoped with all his heart that they were O.K._

"You really think they'er ok numbah 1?"

"For the last time numbah two they are trained kids next door operatives. I think they can handel themselves." said numbah one trying to keep the authority in his voice, but he was clearly worried as numbah 2 but tried not to show it.

"Yeh but.. but"

"Don't worry I'm sure they are ok, I'm sure we will find them , and I'm sure every thing will be okay! We've overcomed problems 10x worse than this."

_He is right there isn't a single mission we have ever failed!_

**Nigel**

_We were heading down the mountain, as we were to do in case of a code 2437, heading towards the nearest KND base _(They have KND Bases everywhere right?) in hopes to find on the way there.

"Hmm... It seems that we will have climb down the side of the mountain."

"Uhh Numbah one?"

"Yes Numbah two?"

"This is pretty high"

Numbah one looked at numbah 2 in disbelife "You cant be serious. Numbah Two! You fly the KND 2x4 technology all the time why are you afraid of hights now?"

"Well with the 2x4 technology I feel safe in the ships and stuff." Numbah two looked down at the edge of the mountain and gulped "Plus I always had a parachute er something."

Numbah one slapped his forehead "Dont worry I'll be there with you every step of the way"

This made numbah two feel a little better but he was still really reallly REALLY scared. What did he do he did what numbah one said of corse! Numbah one grabbed onto the practically vertical cliff and started downward. Numbah 2 was right on top of him. As they climbed down for what seemed to be forever the rock that numbah two was leaning on gave way to his weight.

"Wahhh!" said Numbah two who fell on numbah one causing him to let go of the cliff making them both fall. They both hit the ground HARD making them unconscious.

* * *

Sorry i have to think what happens next i'll update soon! maybe 


	6. Nice to meet cha Andy!

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah 

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

OK this is a short one i decided to continue for all of those ppl who wanted me to. Majority rules!

* * *

Cyrix: who knows! oh yeh me!

Terra+BB4ever: Ok i dont think my story is stupid and dont call my readers idiots!

kukilovesrainbowmonkeys: Glad ya did

Kuki03: Id have to say i agree with you!

Sailor Venus: OK i'll try to make them more in chracter but if you really care about that stuff then dont read my story

Dark Cloud: Thank you! you convinced me!

samanthe2121:sure OK i will

Dark Side Of The Moon 32:O.o me on inside GO GO GO GO GO!

fuckfuckfudgeityfuckfuckfuck: Thank you?

numbuh 19:Like now! Thanks to you and all the NICE reviewers!

**In Father's Mansion**

"so did everything go according to plan?" said the Delightful Children in a union

"Yes i seperated them as i promised, but my robots got destroyed in the process" that was Fridge by the way

"No matter, as long as you seperated them we can destroy them on by one. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" (evil laugh)

"Uhh ha ha ha ha? But how are you planning on destroying them?"

"Oh its not us who will be destroying them."

"OOOooOooOk then"

**Kuki**

"EEEEKKKK" screamed numbah three, "wait a minute your Santa!"

"Oh so close but wrong!" said 'santa' pointing a huge ray gun thingy at numbah three "Im Andy 3289 to especially designed to destroy numbahs 1-5 of the kids next door." especially designed

"Soooo your not Santa?"

"Nope." he said fireing the ray gun at her. She jump doged it barely missing her by a few inches he kept shooting at her and missing

_OK i cant just keep dodgeing him i have to fight back!_

She jumped in the air and kicked him in the face causing his head to do a 180 (thats like his head turing half way around) Kuki stood there shocked

_I can kick that hard?_

Andy 3289 just turned his head all the way making the 180 a 360(ok those are in degrees i cant find the sign)

"So your not human either."

"heh" he smirked and shot his ray gun right at her she barely doged it but it hit her enough for her to be knocked out.

Andy spoke into his wrist watch and tried to contact the DF

"Android 3289 to base, Android 3289 to base"

"Yes Andy 3289?" said the DF

"i have operative numbah 3"

"Well done"

"She seems to be knocked out not dead"

"I see. hmm thats even better, for if anything should go wrong we will use her as a hostage"

"Yes. How long would you like me to stay here?"

"Silly Andy we are already there"

All of a sudden there was a big ari craft hovering above him then a giant octopuss like claw reached out and grabbed kuki and brought her into the ship.

Andy carried on with his missinon to destroy the KND. too bad things wont go according to plan!

* * *

4: Whats going to happen to kuki?

Me: i dont know im kinda making it up as i go along

Andy:do i have to be the bad guy?

Me: whatever i say goes

Andy: fine!

4:just tell me what happens next i wont tell!

Me: no. your going to have to wait till i up date like everyone else!

4:just like a cruddy girl

Me: what?

4:nothing!

Me: OK untill next time!


	7. BANG!

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

I forgot to mention eairler that the Bold+Unerline doesnt mean POV its only POV when its in Italics

* * *

samanthe2121: Heck yeah! 

Dark Side Of The Moon 32: BIG FAT LOL!

ActionGal07: Okie dokies

meowmeow16:OoOOoOok then. lol sailot venus and terra+bb4ever are MEANIE MEANIE APPLE KEENIES! lol whtever that means!

Cyrix: Once again: HECK YEAH!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are so sweet, well most of them anyway. 

**Hoagie**

_Poke poke poke_

"Ow" _I said cause I felt a slight poking in the side of my arm. It was numbah five poking me harder each time_

"Bout time you woke up numbah five was getin worried"

"Ok, hey where's numbah one?"

"right here!"

"you ok, numbah one?"

"Yeah other than the fact that numbah four here screamed in my ear"

"Ey! If I didn't spot ya sleeping on the ground over air en you wuda fallen asleep frozen"

"who knew that falling could hurt so much"

":sarcastic laugh: Ha ha ha" said everyone but numbah 2

_I turned around hoping to see one last member of our team but I she was nowhere in sight just as if numbah four read my mind he said_

"We've got ta find numbah three!"

**1,2,4,5, Andy**

Just as numbah four finished his sentence there was a death ray thingy was fired out of nowhere it missed him by an inch!

"GWAH! Where'd that come from!"

They were unarmed cause they lost all of there weapons from the avalanche.

"Kids next door take cover!"

Right then and there everyone dove behind something a tree, rock whatever they could find, but there opponent wont give up.

"Heh" said a voice "you guys are less competitive than the girl"

**Wally**

_The girl? _Surprisingly it didn't take that long for numbah 4 to put 2 and 2 together! Numbah ran as fast as he could towards the shots dodging every single one of them!

"Woah, this must be the most talented one of the group!" said Andy

Andy kept fireing but even at close range he couldn't hit numbah four! Numbah four dove at him head on pushing him to the ground knocking the gun out of his hand. He pulled him up against the closest thing he could find, a really big boulder, and pinned him into it.

"Tell me where numbah three is you son of a-"

"You ain't gunna get nuhin outta me"

"You have two options! Tell me where the girl is or suffer a world of hurt!"

"Stupid numbah four of the kids next door im not programmed to feel pain."

_That guy was getting on my nerves BIG tim!_

Numbah four was really aggravated so he put all his anger on Andy. (bang means that he hit Andy on the head)

"You bang tell bang me bang where bang kuki bang is bang now!...bang bang bang bang bang(hehehe bang!)

Befor he knew if there was a huge dent in Andy's head! Wally just looked at him wide eyed.

"What are you?" Wally asked in amazement

"I'm android 3289, but you can call me Andy!" While Wally was distracted with the hugegantic dent Andy punched him really hard causing him to fly 12 feet away!

* * *

Me: Ok what do you think? Think its an ok chapter? it may not be long but hey none of my chappies are!

4:You know that really hurt!

Andy: sorry its not my fault! She said make it as real as possible

4:grrrr

Me: Well i didn't think that he would punch you for real! i said make it look real!

Andy: I did just what you told me!You said to make it as real as possible!

:Me, Andy, and four bickering:

5:will you guys shut up! im trying to catch up on my reading before we do the next seen!

3: About the next part why do i have to be in a stinky old jail cell?

Me: OK OK OK! EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOWI BOT AN IPOD! ITS SOO COOL! we'll it better be it cost me $200 lol! its soo cool! its like 20gb EEEK! I love listing to it when i write my stories! GREEN DAY SIMPLE PLAN LINKIN PARK YOU ROCK! if anyone denys it i'll hunt you down and kick your A$$ lol you know im just kidding!

4: will you shut the crud up about your ipod already? i otta smash the the thing!

Me: Fine what ever oh and you ppl listing in on our conversation REVIEW IF YOU EVER WANT YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! MUWAH HAHAHAHA!

4: NO DONT REVIEW THEN SHE WONT UPDATE AND WE WONT HAVE TO DO THIS CRUDDY FANFIC DINGY!

Me: DONT LISTEN TO HIM LISTEN TO ME! NOW GO CLICK THE SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW NOW! lol


	8. THE POLLYGON IS REVEALED :love triangle:

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

**ActionGal07**: thanks!

**Cyrix**: Wouldnt have it any other way!

**Sailor Venus**: HAHAHAHAHA READ THIS REVIEW!

**YcN**: POOR YOU! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WIT OUT INTERNET!

**numbuh 19**:Well duh cause i wrote it! lol

**KawaiiKuki**: Yeh review buttons ROCK! I know its a great story! I will join your fourm!and of corse Green day, Simple Plan, And linkin park rock! and 3/4 ness is a must in every fic or it wouldnt be any good! Yum thanks for the cookie! Wait, no chocolate chips?

* * *

4:why ya always getting meh hurt? 

Me: cause its fun!

4: no it aint!

Me: I dont care! just make sure you go to http/riocomix. ! i just started it! so dont be a meanie and put mean things about it im ny reviews!

4:OOOooo pretty pictures!

Me thanks i made them all by myself!

**Wally**

"NUMBUH FOUR!" Wally woke up with a pain in his cheek

"OW! WAD YA DO DAT FO'" said numbuh four rubbing his hand against his cheek trying to ease the pain

"NUMBUH FOUR YOUR ALIVE!" said numbuh two

"Its good to have you back numbuh four." Said his leader

"Yeah you really know how to take a punch!"

"Numbuh five thinks you flew like 20 feet high!"

_Really? I tout is was higher than that!_

"Drop that crud! what happen? Did eh spill the beans bout numbuh three!"

They all looked down. _Guess not. Grrr when I get my hands on that cruddy 'ANDY' Im gunna beat the f!#ing s$ outta em!_

**Nigel (this is kinda pointless its pretty much repeating what happen b4 but just letting you in on a little more so you can skip it)**

"NUMBUH FOUR!" cired as numbuh one watched in horror as numbuh four flew (what was it I said in my last chapter? Oh yeh!) 12 feet away. Everyone rushed to his aid and before you could say hargensmargenmanuf Andy was gone

_That a$$ hole thinks its ok to just punch a guy a head shorter than him 50 feet away!_

Numbuh one was really angry, besides who wouldn't be? If you got separated from all your friends, fall down a huge cliff, your friend just got kidnapped by some lunatic, and that same lunatic just punched your other friend sending him flying off into deep space! I would be lashing out if I were him.

Thirty minutes passed and Wally was still out.

"camon numbuh four." Said abby "NUMBUH FOUR!" she slapped in in the face and his eyes shot open!

"OW! WAD YA DO DAT FO'" said numbuh four

"NUMBUH FOUR YOUR ALIVE!" said numbuh two

_Well no Duh numbuh two! _"Its good to have you back numbuh four." Said numbuh one oh how he wanted to yell at numbuh two for his obvious statement but he was the leader that would be foolish.

"Yeah you really know how to take a punch!"

"Numbuh five thinks you flew like 20 feet high!"

"Drop that crud! what happen? Did eh spill the beans bout numbuh three!" **(see what did I tell you? It just goes rite back the next part is better)**

**Hoagie**

_I looked down I couldn't belive how much of a chicken I was. I felt like such a jerk I could have don't something to get numbuh three back. Why did I just stand there and watch my best friend get pummeled by the guy that took numbuh three away? This just wasn't my day. Oh and to make things better numbuh four started to grind his teeth that always means that hes going to lash out._

"I'm sorry numbuh four." _I said hoping it wasn't a mistake_

"Sorr eh? Well ya should be sorr eh! You coulda 'elped meh! All of yas coulda a 'elped me! If you-" he pointed to numbuh one "didn't just stand there and say 'stand down!'(he said in a mocking voice) then we might ta found out where numbuh three is"

_Knew it lashed out._

"God will you shut up!" _did I just say that out loud? Uh oh now hes staring at me_

"your telling me to shut up?"

"well ya your only so loud!" _said numbuh one in my defence_

_Right then and there all three of us started arguing. Yelling about who was right and what we should of done._

Abby whistled "Ey now lets stop worrin bout what we shoulda done and worry bout what we gunna do! and visit http/riocomix. (hahaha had to get you to see it some how i just made it today doe so its kinda iffy!)

"Your right numbuh five." Said two

"well im gunna save numbuh three!" said numbuh four

"not without me your not!" _I said_

**Kuki**

_I woke up to find myself chained to the wall but the chains weren't long enough for me to touch the ground._

"owie my arms. Owie my head!" _I said outloud_

"Well, well, well, it seems that the little naïve Kuki has finally woken up!" said TDCFDTL in a union.

"RRRAARRRGGG" _I said while trying to break my chains._

"Stupid girl your just like your stupid KND friends, why cant you be smart like us!" said the DC

"Don't call my friends stupid! STUPID!" she kicked the closest delightful child, the blond short one, he then kicked her back in the stomach.

"We need her alive!" they all yelled at the blond short one. Im gunna call him BS since I don't know his name get it? BS Bull shi- I mean what ever.

_I opend my eyes as the pain from my stomach slowly passed. When Andy walked into the door_

"AAAHHHHH!" _i screamed see the HUGENORMUS dent in his head ewww!_

"Andy whatever happened to you?" said the DC taking note of the huge dent in his head "its that numbuh four hes stronger than he looks."

"Wallace did that to you?" _his name is wallabee not Wallace!_ "You are made out of 5 inch thick titanium alloy! There is now way that runt could have don't that to you!"

"Well he did!"

"Hmm… well we better get rid the Kids Next Doomed before the dance now wont we.?"

_The dance that's right they're planning to dilightfullize the kids at the dance! I cant let them do that! But what to do…_

* * *

3:oo this parts really good can i tell them what happens next?

Me: NO!

3: OOO its coming so soon i cant wait till you update!

Me: well ill be updating lata!

3::looks at watch: now?

Me::rolls eyes:

3: how do you update faster?

Me: reviews.

3: YOU HEARD HER P POL REVIEW NOW SO I CAN-_muffle_

Me::jumps on 3 and covers mouth: SHUT UP! OK well review p pol its getting intersting!


	9. Uhhh the next chapter?

Disclaimer: I dont own KND blah blah blah

Operation: L.O.S.T

Lots

Of

Stuff and

Things happen

* * *

shoot me:SWEET I GOT ME SOME FANS!

ActionGal07: thank you! i always look forward to your reviews every time i update your always the first one to notice!

Samanthe2121:hands samanthe a pack of twizlers: what you do with it is up to you!

Omega-Red9: Okies thanks for taking my story seriously! but i must warn you im kinda rolling with it soooooooo youre gunna have to deal with me cause as i said before im an air head.

meowmeow16: but he didnt. BOOOO... wait am i booing my story oooopsies i mean YAYYAYAY!

sailorkukistarfire: I know doesnt it rock?**

* * *

**

**Wally**

"Ok guys listen up I have a plan!" _said numbuh one_

"About time!" _I said_

"We are unarmed so we will have to head towards the nearest KND tree base-"

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! We don't have enough time Andy could have done something to numbuh three I cant let that happen!"

_Everyone stood in shock. Why? Yeah it wouldn't be a surprise if I said anything like that you can almost count on it, but it wasn't me who said those words it was numbuh 2._

**Abby**

(ok make a note that when shes thinking I'm not going to make her think in third person.)

_I stood in shock. I couldn't move I wanted to cry I pulled my hat down a little low so no one could see the tears streaming down my face. How could I be so stupid, so blind? How could I not have seen this before, I guess my love for him blinded me from see what was really there._

"Would you mind explaining your self numbuh 2?" _said numbuh one_

"Uhhh what's there to explain? I'm just worried about numbuh three" said numbuh two

"B.S! DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT! YOU MADE IT ALL CLEAR NOW! How could numbuh five have ever liked you?" _I yelled. I know I shouldn't have done it, I ran towards the nearest thing I could hide behind _(a rock)_ and cried._

**Wally (yep again!)**

_Abby ran and hid behind a rock. I heard her sniffing and trying to hold back the sobbing. Numbuh one ran after her._

"Numbuh five wait!" _said numbuh one _"were supposed to be a team of highly trained operatives not some kinda soap opera!" _he said this time under his breath._

"Good job numbuh two! Now you managed to hurt two people today." _I said following Numbuh one and five._

**Abby**

_sniff sniff. Why'd I even like him in the first place? He's just a dork! A funny, nice, smart, dork!_

"Numbuh five!" yelled numbuh one as he ran towards her and sat next beside her. "You okay?"

"What do yo' think?" said numbuh five quite ferociously

"Sorry standard question." said numbuh one, "I know your feeling real crummy right now, but dont worry he'll come around. I mean you're really cool, nice, and smart. Why wouldn't he like you?"

"I-... Never mind, lets go save numbuh three." said five.

**Nigel**

"Right then. Team," he called everyone over, "we have gone through ALOT, i know this is going to be asking alot from you but you need to let go of your emotions, its holding us back. I know this is going to be really hard, but i know we can get through this!"

"Numbuh five has no problem with that" she said

"Anybody have a problem?" said one they shook their heads. "Ok so as i said before we a going to need to go the the nearest KND tree base, load up on some weaponry, if anyone is there then they might be able to help, locate the DCFDTL and Andy, beat them up, save numbuh three then go home. Thats just the big picture, tell you more when we get to the base."

**Kuki**

"Were going to stop youmeanies no matter what it takes!" said numbuh three, then Andy pulled her by the shirt and smaked her against the wall. "OOoooh" she said as she went unconcious.

* * *

sry that was so short ppl, busy busy busy! i didnt even glance at this after i wrote it so its a really bad chapter im sorry o i'll try to post up the surprise kuki was talking about last time soon okies? 

3:Ca mon a hurry up already!

Me: i have something called school you know! sheeesh! my algebra teacher gives no mercy!

3: YAY FOR ME IM NOT IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!

Me: Review! over there ugg i told you where it is last time! ok see its on your left. yeh, wait no, you passed it! little more to your right... ok now click and review! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY


End file.
